Love Is
by TheLastMuse
Summary: a series of drabbles based around, well, everyone. God, I'm bad at this description thing. Read it and see. Warning: contains some Crack Pairings
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. OTHERWISE, THERE WOULD A LOT OF FANGIRL PAIRINGS

So here's how it goes down:

There are about five authors I actually follow regularly on , all of whom reside within either the Bakugan or the Teen Titans fandom.

One of them, a Teen Titans girl, does this awesome oneshot series (check out In The Pink by coldqueen) that features a usual limit of about a hundred words per chapter. It's pretty wicked, so I thought I'd give it a try in Bakugan fandom. I'll probably fail and make them all too long, but oh well.

Also, I'm pretty sure about five million years ago (see: January) I told KadiToka-Chii that I want to enter her Unique Flare Challenge, something I'm pretty sure ended months ago. Let's call this living up to old promises, shall we?

Here we go…


	2. The Dark I Know Well

**The Dark I Know Well**

**Pairing: Alice x Keith**

**So I basically thought up this pairing the moment I started writing this and in the two or so minutes that have passed, I've sorta fallen in love with it already. But I'm a bit of a fangirl, so don't mind me…**

* * *

There she was again.

He only ever seemed to see her briefly, tucked away in the shadows, a strangely frightening glimpse of beauty. Every look led to another, until she was no longer there to look at, brief meetings replaying for hours in his mind. Her mask was so visible to him, a memory of their former selves hidden at the edge each glance.

Words never seemed right, so she always left before he could ask her if the pain ever went away.

* * *

**Word Count: 258**

**Obviously the 100 words thing won't go too well…**

**Edit: I really have no idea why I put this as 258 words, when it is obviously not. I don't even think it's 100...**


	3. Believe Me, I'm Lying

**Believe Me, I'm Lying**

**I really, REALLY hate the whole Dan x Mira thing. Seriously. Take your goddamn Dan x Mira and shove it. I spent all of the first series of Bakugan waiting for Dan and Runo to get together because Runo was freaking awesome and deserved it after all her waiting. **

**Something I don't object to? Runo and anyone else. BUT DAN GOES WITH NO ONE BUT RUNO. CLEAR?**

**Pairing: Runo x Hydron**

**Word Count: 119 (I'm getting better :D)**

* * *

"_Tramp_," his father had spat at her, this broken, powerless girl who lay at his feet. She was ever defiant, hurling obscenities at him even as she was being dragged to her prison.

He told himself that her courage was the only reason he went to visit her.

He told himself that every time he snuck down to the basement, pockets stuffed with anything he could steal from the kitchen. As he walked back to his room, hours later, he told himself the only reason his mind was so dizzy and his heart so tight was because of her formidable nerve, standing up to the one person he could not.

He told himself that, but he lied every time.

* * *

**What's that you say? Runo would never be captured by the Vexos, that's completely out of context? **

**Oh well, I'm sure there's a reasonable…OH EM GEE, LOOK OVER THERE, SHUN ISN'T WEARING A SHIRT!**

-runs away-


	4. From A Distance

**From a Distance**

**Since I think KadiToka-Chii's stories are basically the best thing since ice cream, I feel it's only appropriate to put in a Gus x Mira story in here. **

**SO HERE IT IS. Short and sweet, people.**

**Pairing: Gus x Mira**

**Word Count: 99**

* * *

She'd been pushed off a cliff and it felt like nothing could break her fall.

But he was falling with her and for a brief moment they reached out to each other, hesitantly at first, but then desperately because impact was coming for them, closer and closer with each passing moment. Vertigo clawed at her, leaving bloody scratches, but he held her hand, silently taking away her cries of pain.

So they fell together, so close and yet so far, both pairs of eyes fixed upon the scarlet figure at the top of the cliff who never looked back.

* * *

**Hehey! Murderous Spectra! But oh shit, I didn't reach a hundred words. Now these things just feel too short to me…**


	5. Mistress

**Mistress**

**The first three were all sorta somber, so I'm going to take this opportunity to lighten the mood with a crack pairing. **

**Pairing: Julie x Baron**

**Word Count: 174**

* * *

"MASTER JULIE!"

She winced. She'd been trying so hard, oh so hard, to avoid that voice since its owner had arrived. He'd been too smiling, too eager and glowing…

"Baron, you really need to lay off the whole 'Master' thing," Julie grumbled, stubbornly not turning away from the table she was clearing. "It's a title for _guys_ anyways, totally not appropriate for me."

"Yeah, Baron, I believe the term you're looking for is 'Mistress'," Runo snickered as she glided past, ignoring Julie's outrage. "Julie is your MISTRESS."

"WHAT?! NO!" Julie shrieked. Baron's face fell, a puppy who lost his bone.

"You don't want to be my Mistress?" he asked, hurt and painfully unaware of the implication of the word.

"NO!" Julie screamed, but backtracked upon seeing his face. "I mean, not like that, it's just…I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, HIS NAME IS BILLY AND I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

With those final words, Julie bolted for the door, leaving only a hysterical-with-laughter Runo and a puzzled Baron behind her.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Even though I said this was a crack pairing, I'm not gonna lie: I would totally support Julie x Baron if Baron was older. They're stupidly perfect for each other.**


	6. Obvious

**Obvious **

**Pairing: Runo x Ace**

**WHOA WHAAAAT? RUNO X ACE? Trippy, I know.**

Also, I've discovered there's a fair amount of Ace hatred going around, something I don't understand. I mean, this guy is hilarious. When he found out Julie had a crush on him, he was all, "HELLZ YEAH, LET'S BRAWL, THAT'LL FIX EVERYTHANG!"

No, Ace. No it won't.

**Word Count: 113**

* * *

She saw everything, but she never saw him.

He hated it, the way her eyes slid past him like he wasn't even there, just another piece of the living room set. Everyone else, she took the time to acknowledge with either anger or friendship, but not him. She didn't see him and it drove him crazy, because she was all he could ever look at.

Finally, one day, he cornered her, putting his lip onto hers and inhaling in her air, exhaling her taste. It was brief and vivid, but it happened and he was satisfied.

He couldn't get out of bed for a week, but her eyes never slid past him again.

* * *

**That was meh, but I don't think it was completely OOC either (:**

WARNING: Kiss Runo randomly in hallways and she will kick your ass. Speaking of guys who Runo love/hates…


	7. Lesser of Two Evils

**Lesser of Two Evils**

**Pairing: Spectra x Masquerade, I guess**

**Word Count: 148 **

**I've always wanted to know what it would be like if Spectra and Masquerade ever met. I'd imagine it would go something like this…**

* * *

The two stood there, staring at each other for a long, heavy moment. Two forces of nature, crackling with power, magnetic to the other's energy.

"If I may," one drawled, his mirrored mask gleaming in the light of day. "What the hell are you wearing?"

His dueling partner didn't answer, barely moving save for a slight downwards tug of his lips. The mechanical eye stayed steady.

"Did you massacre a small flock of cardinals to make that jacket?" the other continued, his sardonic voice stretched and lazy, "After you raided a hair gel store, of course. How many hours do you spend on that style, exactly?"

"I don't need to tolerate insults from some idiotic low-life such as yourself," Spectra snarled, fists balling in fury. Masquerade quirked a brow.

"You have a mask with only one eyehole and_ I'm_ the idiotic one," he commented dryly, "Very plausible."

* * *

**Ah, Masquerade. Where would you be if CloneGirl hadn't turned you into the charmer you are today? **

**Also, I imagine this scene ends with Spectra losing his cool and trying to brawl Masquerade and getting the snot kicked out of him cuse that's how Masquerade rolls.**

**That's what, seven mini oneshots? Enough for today. I'm off to do something productive with my life.**

PEACE.

**Critique? :3**


	8. Ever After

**OH SHITZEL, I'm back. With a story! =D**

**Well, it's not like I'd bring anything else. EXCEPT CANDY, PERHAPS?**

**Buuuut, I'm getting off topic. Here's some Shun x Mylene drabble to make up for it. **

**Pairing: Shun x Mylene**

**Word Count: 100 WOOHOO, 100 WORDS ON THE DOT**

* * *

He was tall and dark and beautiful.

She was angry and vivid and deceitful.

He wanted to be deceived.

She wanted nothing to do with him.

He saw an unbreakable enigma, dangerously tempting.

She saw nothing but the sky above her, a space unclaimed.

He dreamt of blue upon blue upon blue.

She dreamt of power, of glory, of things to be gained.

He became broken, torn away from all importance.

She became lost, forever trapped in that unclaimed space.

He was tall and dark and beautiful.

She was angry and vivid and deceitful.

Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**Honestly, this could have worked with Mylene and almost any guy, but I realized that I haven't been giving Shun any love and I sorta like the two of them together :3**

**ALSO, I just figured how the f*ck I get to my reviews (I'm not too bright, okay?) and feel bad cuse I never responded to all the people who gave me love, SO SHOUT OUT TO YOU GUYS (:**

**I'm in between computers right now and can't get a lot done, but give me till Sunday, I'll have all sorts of mini stories for you guys :3**


	9. Gluttony

**Oh em gee. Do I live up to my promises or what?**

**So I would quickly like to thank everyone who has reviewed (especially CloneGirl and KadiToka-Chii who pointed out all of my horrible grammar mistakes) and JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, the stories are supposed to be really, really short. That's the point. Please stop asking me to make them longer, because I won't.**

**When I do, it'll be in another document. Look for it.**

**ANYWAYS, now that we've got that all cleared up, check it:**

**Pairing: Hyrdon x Runo**

**Word Count: 101 (Dalmatians)**

* * *

Hyrdon was, by way of life, a rather indulgent boy. He enjoyed the pleasure of fine wine, rich desserts and soft crème; jewels that gleamed in the light and clothes woven from only the most expensive fabrics. It was a secret need of his, to always have the best and settle for nothing less.

He saw her and knew: here was a trophy that outshone all others, a luxury he couldn't resist. There was a tug in his chest, followed by a lazy half-smile that told the world he had found something he desired.

She was beautiful.

And he wanted her.

* * *

**So about halfway through writing that, I decided that was going to be the first of a storyline. WHOA, WHAT'S THIS? A TOSS OF ORDER IN THIS OTHERWISE CHAOTIC FIC?**

**Yes, but not right away. Each drabble will probably be spread out through the whole thing, because having one couple over and over would annoy me (also because I'm cruel and like to keep you hanging)**

**SO WATCH FOR IT.**


	10. Please Don't Hurt Me

**So in one of the reviews, I was brutally attacked by a fan with Loud Capitals and Bad Grammar, demanding I put in a Alice/Shun drabble. I've decided to take this request, ****avec l'espoir qu'il ou elle ne retourne pas, parce que cette personne me fait plus qu'un peu peur.**

**Yes. Let's hope fans who use Loud Capitals and Bad Grammar can't speak French. **

**Pairing: Alice x Shun (Shun x Alice?)**

**Word Count: 155**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was this SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHAWT ninja dude named Shun. He was all bffs with Dan and one day, while Dan was being all, "MAN I'M SO GOOD LOOKING!", Shun confided his friend in a HUGE secret.

"Dude, I've got the hots for that HOTTIEHOTHOTTIE, Alice," Shun whined. "I mean I just go near her and my heart starts pounding and my face turns red and I can't talk right, which isn't a big deal since I don't talk a lot in the first place. I think it might have something to do with the fact she's sorta androgynous."

Alice jumped out from behind a closet door that was not previously mention for unknown reason. "Don't worry Shun, I love you too! It's because of the way you lean against walls, it's so sexy."

"I knew it!" Shun cried and the two of them made out.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Lolz.**

**But seriously guys, I'm a bit of an Alice x Shun fan, it's just really overplayed and badly done a lot of the time. Eventually I'll probably give you a serious fic with them, but for now I'd prefer poking fun.**

**For serial. **


	11. Challenger

**So here's how it goes: I used to be a HUGE Lync fangirl. I thought he was badass and hawt and all the jazz. But then I starting reading KadiToka-Chii and CloneGirl. Now I can only see Lync as adorable and sneaky.**

**But I will try this, even though I don't really have anyone good to pair him with.**

**Pairing: Lync x Julie**

**Word Count: 154**

* * *

"You're so full of it."

He didn't say anything in response, simply throwing a smirk in her direction. He was growing increasingly fond of this girl, her wild mood swings presenting the odd challenge for him.

"I can't stand the way you sit there when I'm talking to you, not even looking at me!" she yelled, eyes flashing dangerously. "God, I can never remember why I ever liked you!"

He glanced idly across the counter at her, surveying her with one swipe of his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed an unflattering red, hair disheveled and unruly. He reached out, gently pushing one of the many stray locks of silver behind her ear.

"Maybe because I'm still here, listening to you talk?" he purred. She scowled at him, but her face had softened. He knew that his lingering presence never failed to amaze her.

She didn't understand. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

**That was…meh. But watch out – I just made a bet with KadiToka-Chii regarding her current state of Ace-hatred and how I plan to change that. So there shall be many Ace-centric fics coming this way, in between my Hydron/Runo thing I've started.**

**SO MUCH TO DO, SO LITTLE TIME…**


	12. Sloth

_Sloth_

**OH HAI THERE.**

**Sooooo, continuation to my previous Runo/Hydron thing I started all the way back there. **

**I'm trying to get them all done so I can focus on the bet I made with KadiToka-Chii instead. **

**Pairing: Runo/Hydron**

**Word Count: 102**

* * *

Their love was lazy. Looking back, he wondered if they should have been more ardent or concerned, but he could never bring himself to regret the long evenings they stole away together.

Air heavy with dew, the conversations lasted hours. Kisses were lengthy and slow, each unwilling to break the embrace. He no longer remembers what they spoke of, yet he remembers the way her skin glowing in the sunset and the way her lips tasted – cherry and chocolate and happiness.

Their love was lazy. It idled and lingered, never leaving until the last rays of day had disappeared.

It had been bliss.

* * *

**Yeeeeeh, the actual connection between the drabbles is coming, don't worry. I need to use ALL the sins, remember...**


	13. Envy

**The author of this fic has nothing to say...**

**Pairing: Runo/Hydron**

**Word Count: 136**

* * *

"Oh, I see your Prince is here again."

Hydron glanced in the direction of the voice, but made no other move. He knew how much Runo enjoy the company of these people, another trait of hers which continued to mystify him.

"Shut up, Dan," she growled back at the smirking boy.

"We just dropped by to see if you wanted to go to the movies!" the shrill girl exclaimed. He wasn't fond of her and he could tell by the way she looked at him that the feeling was mutual. "Hydron too, I suppose..."

A quiet descended. He stood, "That's quite all right."

Walking out of the restaurant, there was painful pull in his gut, a burning sensation he couldn't get rid of. He was a Prince and she still had so much more than him.

* * *

**I didn't really like that actually... I suppose it will have to do... I might retry another time. **


	14. Wrath

**Remember when I said I wasn't going to do all the Hydron/Runo drabbles in a row? Yeah, I lied.**

**Pairing: Hydron/Runo **

**Word Count: 122**

* * *

She begged him not to, but he'd been deafened by rage and had not heard her. Her confession rang through his ears like a siren, fuelling the fire, images inflicting nausea upon him.

The first hit did not bring satisfaction, but the second one did. Screams surrounded him however he was still deaf to the outside world. Impact felt glorious, a nose being crushed beneath his fist, a rush of fury to unleash. He wanted to yell, curse at this revolting boy who'd forced his lips onto ones that were not his to kiss.

When the hits had finally ceased, it was not him she ran to but the other boy. He should have realized; that was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**So, if you didn't get this, the boy was Dan... and yes, the Dan-haters out there (coughKadiToka-ChiiandCloneGirlcough) are allowed to take the pleasure from Hydron beating up Dan. **


	15. Greed

**Kayso, at the moment I have done five out of seven sins (counting this one). Can I leave it at that if I promise to have the last two for you by Sunday along with some Ace drabbles to start the challenge? **

**(Betting starts at five dollars, people. TheLastMuse vs. KadiToka-Chii)**

**Pairing: Runo/Hydron**

**Word Count: 100 ****--------OH LOOK AT THAT SKILLLLLL**

* * *

"I'm not some object you can hide away from the world."

"Your safety is my concern."

"I can take care of myself. I can protect myself."

"You didn't defend yourself from him."

"Maybe I didn't want to."

"...Perhaps it's time I leave, then."

"Don't be like that."

"Are you telling me I can't be upset with your desire for another boy?"

"No...look, he's my friend. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Maybe you should spend less time with such 'friends'."

"You just want me all to yourself."

"Is that wrong?"

"Yes. I need more than just you."

"I don't."

* * *

**Hmm. This sin might have been better with imagery, but I wanted to try out dialogue. Also, it probably would have ended up sounded a lot like the Gluttony one. **

**That last sentence wasn't supposed to make Hydron sound as self-obsessed as it did... **


	16. The Unknown

**Oh mah gawd. Where does the time go?**

**So guys I'm not going to go into this super long excuse about why I haven't done anything in two weeks, but I will say that I was busy and I will continue to be busy so expect random breaks like that a lot.**

**ANYWAYS, I still have a bet to pwn, so here goes:**

**Pairing: Ace x Mira (muhahaha)**

**Word Count: 184**

* * *

"So. I guess it's all over, isn't it?"

Mira glanced sideways at her friend, whose eyes hadn't left the celestial sparkles spread over their heads. She followed his gaze and, for a moment, it seemed like the entire universe was staring back at her. "You can never be sure. I mean, we thought it was over last time we beat the Vexos."

"No, I think this time it's over for sure," Ace said, his voice firm. Mira didn't say anything. He turned his eyes away from the beauty above him to the beauty on his left. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm...not sure." Mira admitted, blushing. Doing something else wasn't really on her agenda. "What about you?"

"I'm going to explore the world," he told her with conviction. "See what there is to see and hey, maybe I'll find some adventure along the way."

She didn't answer him, mostly because that idea sounded perfectly lovely. Maybe if she asked... but she didn't know which words to use. The silence panned.

"Mira?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come find adventure with me?"

* * *

**AWH ACE YOU'RE CUTE.**

**And don't give me shit about how Mira is totally loving Dan in the end of the series. I WILL NOT LISTEN. **


	17. Shadows

**So yeah, this one person basically just left me four different reviews asking me to do Ace x Alice and, since that falls into my current writing area, I WILL DO IT.**

**I have no idea what it's going to be about though. Seriously, I'm winging this thing.**

**Pairing: Ace x Alice**

**Word Count: 100 (bitchin')**

* * *

He'd disregarded her at first glance. She was just another one of those loud earth girls, nothing interesting.

But then she wasn't loud. She was hushed and fragile. That concerned him, because on Earth being quiet could very well mean having a disease. So he asked Shun.

Shun told him everything.

Suddenly she was not hushed; she was sinister. She was not fragile; she was lethal. The harsh angles had been softened, but everything was too intense for her innocence façade. There's a difference between dark and evil. She was entirely shadows, disregarding corruption.

Oh how he adored that darkness.

* * *

**This was sorta Alice-centric and I'm not sure I want this to count toward my five drabble limit in the bet… we'll see. I've gotten an obsession with Alice being all darkness underneath beauty, a habit I have to kick. Unless it's Alice x Keith, in which case it's perfectly acceptable :D**


	18. Lust

**So I'm going to wrap up this lil' series thing I have going before I continue my Ace stuff.**

**Figure it's only fair, since it's highly possible that I get into a full blown war or something with KadiToka-Chii and never return to this because I'm busy attacking her with Ace one-shots.**

**Yeah.**

**Oh, also, on a side note (since this intro thing isn't long enough already, eh?) this might be a little explicit, but I'll try to keep it tame.**

**Pairing: Hydron x Runo**

**Word Count: 189**

* * *

"Hydron?"

He shivered, pastel hair plastered down to his skull. He probably looked horrible – he felt horrible – but he couldn't bring himself to care. Twilight was darkening and the downpour was growing heavier, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I know it's late," he croaked, voice dry from the chilled rain. "But I needed…I mean I thought…hell, I just wanted you."

She smiled and stepped out into the rain with him, calmly closing the restaurant door behind her. One hand slipped up to his shoulder, her lips pressing softly against his. He grasped the damp cloth of her shirt, bringing her closer to him.

Torrents of raindrops soaked them to the bone, their shivering in unison, but they held on. He could barely even feel the cold anymore, the taste of her like an eclipse to the outside world.

They kissed and kissed until the moment they ran out of breath and only then did she step away.

"We broke up a week ago, Hydron," she whispered, raindrops like crystals on her eyelashes. "You've got to stop wanting me."

Then she left him, standing outside in the downpour.

* * *

**That was a bit long and totally not what I pictured it being. So, not very explicit. Whatever. I don't really go into these things with much of a plan anyways.**

**Also, AWWWH for clichés.**


	19. Pride

**OH MY LORD, FINALE.**

**That's right, people. I am on my final sin. Say your goodbyes to my fail~series.**

**Also, Pride: Mother of all Sins.**

**Pairing: Hydron x Runo**

**Word Count: 101**

* * *

She was beautiful.

Still.

The sight of her made his chest grow tight.

Still.

He could remember the way her lips tasted – cherry and chocolate and happiness.

Still.

She had so much more than him.

Still.

He hated that boy.

Still.

The urge to protect her was strong.

Still.

And he wanted her.

Still.

But he had learned his lesson the first time around.

He saw her in the crowd and ignored her, turning and walking the other way. She might have let him back into her life, but he was not willing to ask.

Even though he loved her.

Still.

* * *

**If you have noticed, I like rhythmic kind of writing and use repetition often. This was a bit choppy at places, but I was trying to use lines from each of the six previous story IF YOU CAUGHT THAT.**

**Gold star if you did.**

**So I'll probably put this whole series in a separate story, with a few additional drabbles in it to it make it seem like I do things with my time.**


End file.
